


Dobbie’s Calbin

by ten9



Series: Heaven Haven [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Trail of Blood, Episode: s03e09 Vigilante, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where part 9 ended but this has lots and lots of references to part 8 (“Wildflowers”)… because this is a POP (Porn O’ Plenty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobbie’s Calbin

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**Heaven Haven**

**Part 10**

**Dobbie’s Calbin**

 

 

 

Stubborn as always, Helen dressed and sat at the desk in their office, determined to keep up with the endless accumulation of paperwork that kept the sanctuary running smoothly. It had been two weeks since she finished the injections that cured the radiation sickness that nearly killed her, but the injections and the beatings she endured by Adam Worth and the grueling trip to Hollow Earth left her drained and weak. She looked at the clock on the desk and wearily closed her eyes, _As usual it’s barely even time for lunch and I am finished for the day._ She shook her head in impatient disgust at her frail condition then straightened in her seat when she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking down the hall.

“Helen?” Janet briskly entered the room, carrying a stack of fresh invoices from the morning deliveries, “It’s time for lunch…” Helen greeted her with a smile and Janet frowned inwardly at her gray pallor.

“Yes…” Helen sighed heavily, “yes it is.”

She dropped the stack on a side table and joined Helen behind the desk, bending to give her a kiss. Sitting on its edge she picked up the phone and dialed and extension, “Yes, my friend, would you have someone down there bring up a couple of lunch trays to our office?” She arched an eyebrow at Helen adding, “Oh, thank you…” she smiled, hanging up, “Henry’s already on his way up.” She pulled Helen’s hand onto her lap, “You’ve completely recovered from Worth’s radiation poisoning, but that doesn’t mean you’re completely healed, Helen… don’t be so impatient.”

“I am tired of feeling like a pathetic old woman…” she muttered, frustrated.

Janet arched a brow, “Without pointing out how old you actually _are_ , my love,” she said in a soft, teasing voice, “I would like to state emphatically that you have _never_ been pathetic.”

Helen sighed, “You’re just saying that because you love me.”

Janet snorted and leaned in for another kiss, “True, I love you and you are still not pathetic.”

“Hey, docs!” Henry knocked on the open door and pushed in a small cart, “Big guy said to bring this up for you?”

“Come in…” Janet turned to him, “thank you, Henry, I’ll get it.” she motioned to the cart with their lunches.

“You bet…” he waved and left and Janet rolled the cart to the small dining table.

Janet always made a point of returning to their office before lunch so she could make sure Helen ate, and after to make sure she took a nap in their bed. She always objected but Janet was determined Helen was going to take all the time she needed to fully recover, and if the only way she could keep her in bed was by joining her for a midday session of lovemaking, well that was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. On some days Helen was tired enough to go to bed on her own and Janet contented herself with lying beside her until she fell asleep, promising to wake her in an hour and then encouraging her to stay in bed reading Harold Dobbie’s journals until dinner. While Janet contended with the business of the sanctuary and communiqués from the other sanctuaries in the network in the afternoons, Helen made notes in her own journals while she read Dobbie’s personal and research journals simultaneously.

They discussed the ongoing challenges of daily life in the sanctuary while they ate and when they finished Helen took another sip of water and dabbed delicately at her lips with the cloth napkin, “So, I think I’m ready to try a sample of _Dobbie’s Calbin_ in the mass spectrometer.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Helen rose and crossed the office to close the door, “it’s interesting he writes in both his personal and research journals that he is aware of the aphrodisiac qualities the C _albin_ possesses, but he only knew that from a reference in a book he had on folk medicine. He was truly unaware of how potent an agent he had produced; he thought he just had an intensely fragrant perfume that he thought _may_ have an effect on the human libido… he added he just wasn’t sure about it except to say he thought the scent was lovely.”

“Lord...” Janet chuckled and followed her into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Yes… so I’m afraid Dobbie was never aware of the immense power he created in that small vial. He mostly wrote about how its fragrant properties deepened each time he concentrated the batch and never fermented into anything else, like wine becoming vinegar.” Helen chuckled softly, “In the part I’m reading now he’s particularly excited about his discovery of a local bat he climbed a tree to collect some pollen from that, as far as he was concerned, had not previously been known as a common pollen vector for his wildflowers because bats usually don’t spend time on the ground…”

Janet’s brows arched in surprise, “He climbed a tree to dab some pollen from its coat?”

“He did.”

“And was he right?”

“Very likely.” Helen smiled, shedding her clothes.

“Hmm…” Janet tried to picture a two hundred and forty year old gnome-human hybrid climbing a tree to dab at the fur of a sleeping bat, high in a tree. “So did he say how he concocted his _Calbin_?”

“Yes,” Helen slid beneath the covers, “In great detail.”

Janet wagged her brows suggestively, “So… we can make more… when we eventually run out.”

“Yes.” Helen snickered, “but I need to see the elemental composition of the material first.” She caught Janet’s look, “Just one drop.”

 _“Mmm,”_ Janet snuggled under the covers, exalting in the feel of their bared skin touching, “And so it begins; finding a safe dosage.”

“Indeed…” Helen whispered and planted her mouth on Janet’s, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. Janet deepened the kiss as her hands rubbed and massaged Helen’s full breasts,

“We were _so_ out of control that weekend…”

 _“We?”_ Helen interrupted, her eyes fluttering closed when Janet began kissing her neck, “ _you_ were the one who became infected first and demanded I make love to you…”

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet hummed in assent, “and once I infected you and your clitoris grew…” she slid her tongue down the valley between Helen’s breasts, “and grew…” she suckled a nipple in her mouth and feasted noisily.

 _“And…”_ Helen hissed through her teeth when Janet scraped the edge of her teeth along the sensitized structure of the rock hard nipple, “to use your _colorful_ vernacular; we fucked like rabbits for two days… until it finally wore off.”

“I…” Janet swallowed audibly and kissed her way back up Helen's neck, “have every confidence the singular spectrum of the _Calbin_ essence will let you determine a safe dosage for the next time we use it.”

 _“Indeed…”_ Helen murmured in a husky voice, and just as Janet plunged her tongue inside her mouth, she gripped the petite denuded mound in her hand and squeezed, delighting in Janet’s guttural moan. Janet pulled away and panted, arching further onto the invading hand. _“I couldn’t believe it when you sank on my shaft…”_ Helen whispered hotly, her pupils widely dilating at the feel of Janet’s writhing form in her arms, _“and my clitoris filled you…”_

 _“Oh god…”_ Janet trembled violently at the feel of Helen’s fingers entering her, _“Oh my_ dear _god your clit was so big…”_

 _“I didn’t think I’d survive when you took it deep in your throat…”_ she rasped hoarsely as she flexed and thrust the fingers inside the hot creamy depths, _“and after I rammed it_ deep,” she thrust her fingers hard, smiling when Janet grunted and whimpered, trembling, _“inside your center and you came…”_ She began to pump the fingers with more vigor, “And then I _plunged it in your backside…”_ She curled the digits within and Janet cried out in pleasure, Helen’s words and fingers pushing her to the edge, “for two days and two nights… _we fucked…”_ she rubbed the pebbled patch hard, _“and came… again… and again…”_

Janet rigidly arched in her arms and shaking, turned her face in to the pillow and screamed.

“Just like that…” Helen smiled, still pumping her fingers and closing her eyes in bliss at the feel of Janet’s ejaculate filling her hand, _“Just like that.”_

It felt like long minutes passed as she jerked and trembled, climaxing in Helen’s arms, and when the orgasm finally began to fade she clutched at her, panting and trembling in the aftermath. “Don’t pull out…” she begged.

“I won’t.” Helen kissed her hair and stilling the fingers within, settled in the pillows beneath, closing her eyes in utter contentment, _I can always stay just like this…_

Janet felt tears slide from her eyes when she felt Helen’s breath smooth into the deeply relaxed respirations of sleep. She glanced at the stack of journals next to the clock on the nightstand and sniffed quietly, content to watch the time with Helen’s fingers inside her. It was incredible to her they could go from an erotic weekend in the Canadian Rockies to a terrifying quest to Hollow Earth to save Helen’s life in what felt like a blink of an eye.

Helen had visited her friend Harold Dobbie every thirty years and always forwarded his latest research journals to an ecologist at the University of British Colombia for him. But when Helen discovered the man had died, she and Janet decided to hold on to Dobbie’s legacy, and as Helen read the journals, she became determined to unravel the mysteries of the potent aphrodisiac she and Janet privately referred to as _Dobbie’s Calbin_ , the thickly distilled and crafted essence of _Calbin Plectranthoides_.

Only forty minutes passed when Helen opened her eyes and yawned,

“Awake already?” Janet murmured, gently squeezing her legs around the hand still buried between them.

 _“Mmm hmm...”_ Helen blinked and softly flexed the fingers still buried inside, “ready?”

“Never.” Janet pouted quietly, “I would rather keep you inside me.”

“If you let me up,” Helen whispered into the soft hair, “we can test _Dobbie’s Calbin_ and figure out a safe dosage so you can have me inside you again…”

Janet grunted and swallowed convulsively when Helen gently pulled her fingers free. “ _Alright…”_ Her eyes darkened watching Helen suck the long digits in her mouth and suckle at the dried sexual essence. “Do you think you could sit up for me?” She extracted herself from the warm nest and pulled the long legs after her as she slid from the bed.

Helen obliged her by pushing herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, “Don’t exhaust me now, I intend to start working out… I’ve got to regain my strength if I’m going to partake of _Dobbie’s Calbin_ and… _unh!”_ Helen’s head rocked back on her shoulders and curled stiffly. She gazed down at the top of Janet’s head between her legs, biting her bottom lip.

While Helen chatted softly, Janet made quick work of kneeling on the floor between her long legs and nuzzled her way into the outer labia with her lips, nose and tongue. Her fingers gripped the soft, neatly trimmed dark blond curls and suddenly impatient, pulled her open and gripped the dome-like structure of the wide clit with her teeth and flicked her tongue across the sensitive tip. Grinning ferally when she heard Helen gasp, she began feasting in earnest, knowing Helen’s ardor was already well on the rise with her sexual taste on her tongue.

Helen gripped her suddenly violently trembling thighs with her hands and she groaned and gasped as she savored the combined flavors of cum and ejaculate had licked from her palm and fingers. Grunting and gasping softly, she let go of one thigh and placed her hand on the back of Janet’s head, closing her eyes in rapture as she pulled the questing, feeding tongue and mouth further into her center. Janet inserted two, then three then four fingers inside Helen’s dripping center, scooping out the thick cream into her feasting mouth as much as she pumped and thrust them within, bending them and rubbing the urethral sponge just as Helen had done for her.

Helen hips bucked wildly and gasping, she climaxed, her stiffened body jerking in sync with the spurts of ejaculate that gushed from her straining body. She whimpered softly, still convulsing as she slowly collapsed on the bed. Janet licked and laved the engorged florid tissues until she had licked away every drop of creamy cum and Helen’s clear syrup-like ejaculate before pulling her fingers free and cleaning them and inside the puffy opening as far as her tongue could reach.

Sitting back on her heels, she regarded Helen’s body, limp and open before her and she slid her hands over the soft skin of her inner thighs, softly caressing as she slid them up and over her hips and pelvis. She massaged the abdomen and crawled over her sprawled length until she straddled her torso, close enough to place soft kisses on each nipple and finally on slightly parted lips, “Still have energy to work a little in the lab _and_ workout?”

“Dear god…” Helen sighed, blearily opening an eye to regard her, “that should be all the encouragement I need.”

 

~

 

Henry stole a look at Will, “What?” he asked, pulling the head magnifier down over his eyes, “You look bummed.”

Will shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “I missed the Fed Ex deadline yesterday and Big Guy chewed my ass off.”

Henry made minute adjustments on the stunner he was working on with fine, needle-like tweezers and his voice sounded distant, “I think you mean; he chewed your ass _out.”_

“Well… it felt like he chewed it off.”

“Okay…” Henry conceded the point, squinting through the magnifier.

“Plus, online porn just isn’t doing it for me right now.”

Henry’s brows arched in surprised and he turned his head to regard him through the magnifier, “You’re kidding, really?”

“I just…” he shrugged again, “it just feels like everyone has something going on with someone else and I don’t…”

“Whoa, _dude_ ,” Henry snorted, turning back to the device, “sounds like a raging pity party you got goin’ on.”

 _“I know…”_ Will sounded frustrated and he sat on a stool with a thud. “But you have Erika, Magnus has Janet…”

“Biggie only does with his own kind every seven years or something…” Henry’s voice faded, “Although it seems like longer since he went off to the woods to do that.” Will looked mildly uncomfortable and he continued, “And there’s Kate… she hasn’t hooked up with anybody yet.”

“So this is you trying to make me feel better?”

“Just sayin’,” Henry turned to look at him again, “you’re not by yourself in that.”

 

~

 

“So…” Janet’s voice was the soul of innocence as she shed her clothes, “You think vapor absorption will be enough for the _Calbin_ to work effectively?”

 “You don’t sound terribly confident.” Helen teased her as she unhooked her bra, adding it to the pile of clothes in the chair.

“I’ve seen the mass-to-charge ratio…” she shrugged as she slid under the covers, “it just doesn’t seem like tissue absorption of such a small amount will do anything… especially when I remember how hard I inhaled when I held my nose over that completely filled vial...”

Helen grinned as she walked to the dresser where she left her tiny glass dropper bottle of _Calbin_ , “Employing the scientific method requires us to begin by testing with the smallest sample… it’s also the safest...” She frowned, remembering how ill Janet had become when she sniffed the vial of _Calbin_ in Dobbie’s home. She unscrewed the glass bottom from a small glass bell, “Five drops of the essence may be too much for all we know, even though the numbers indicate this should be just enough to trigger a sexual response.”

“Okay,” Janet shrugged, piling pillows behind her.

Helen spent two weeks studying the mass spectrometer’s elemental findings of _Dobbie’s Calbin_ and she filled the tiny glass eyedropper with the flower essence and placed five tiny drops in a circle inside the glass lid. Careful not to lean too close to the exposed drops, she quickly returned the dropper to the bottle and screwed it closed then covered the glass lid with the glass bell, screwing the bell onto the lid. She placed the enclosed bell on a small battery-operated warming plate and activated the timer app on her phone.

“Ten seconds…” Janet watched her patiently, “It’ll only take ten seconds to evaporate the drops in there?”

“Well,” Helen shrugged, removing the bell from the plate and shut it and her phone off, “It was already warm and the drops are quite small.” She brought the bell to the bed and Janet held out her hand,

“Are you ready?”

Helen gave her a lopsided grin and climbed onto the bed, “Why, yes, Doctor Fraiser,” she said silkily, “I believe I am.”

Janet felt a distinct tingle between her legs as her clit suddenly stiffened between her folds and she licked her lips in anticipation; Helen looked quite stunning in the soft lamplight. She had endeavored to exercise in the gym every night, and Janet swore she certainly looked stronger than she had in a long while. _It’s only been a couple of weeks…_ she scoffed silently, _she_ can’t _have recovered her strength that fast…_ “Okay…” She crawled over the mattress and settled between Helen’s long legs spread wide on the mattress, “You’re sure this isn’t too much?”

“For heaven sake,” Helen teased, “a minute ago you thought this couldn’t possibly be enough to do anything.”

“I know…” Janet shrugged as she slowly unscrewed the bottom lid of the bell. She held the bottom and bell together, “Ready?”

Propped on the pillows, Helen bent her legs at the knee and using her fingers, pulled her labia open wide, exposing her bulbed clitoris. “Ready.”

Janet noted the glass bell did indeed seem filled with a cloudy vapor and she clamped it over Helen’s clit. “How long should I hold it here?”

“I’m sure I don’t know… how about until I feel som… _ugh!”_ Helen’s eyes suddenly became half-lidded and she jerked convulsively.

“Okay…” Janet pulled the bell away and screwed the bottom back on, “Okay, I’m guessing that’s enough.” Crawling over Helen’s leg, she quickly placed the bell on the nightstand and when she returned Helen began gasping and twitching, “Helen? Are you…” Janet’s voice faded when she looked hurriedly between Helen’s legs and saw her clitoris suddenly jerk upward, growing an inch in height.

 _“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!”_ Helen jerked convulsively, still holding herself open while Janet watched her clit grow in violent spurts until her convulsions seemed to even out and the engorged organ seemed to thicken and elongate more smoothly,

 _It really is like watching time-lapse photography of a growing plant…_ she thought, speechless and in awe of the sight between Helen’s trembling thighs. Impulsively, she mouthed the erection that stood tall from Helen’s body, swaying slightly. Her eyes closed quiet reverence as she closed her lips around the thick organ, aware that Helen cried out as she slid her lips down the eight-inch phallus, smiling when she felt it fill her throat.

“Oh…” Helen fell back against the pillows, her hands now pressed against her temples. _“Oh Janet…”_ Her voice was a keening whimper and Janet began fellating her clit with gusto, bobbing her head as she ran her tongue down the side of the smooth shaft and swallowed Helen’s length repeatedly until she felt her go rigid beneath her in climax. Janet pressed her lips against Helen’s body, keeping the phallus buried deep in her throat. She felt a sudden heat suffuse her lips, tongue and mouth that spread over her face and down her neck. _This is the cross contamination effect…_ she thought distantly, _and now I’m infected too._

Helen panted wildly and she struggled to sit up, moaning low in her chest when she saw how completely Janet had swallowed her erection, _“Dear god, Janet!”_  She stifled a cry, _“Please… please!”_ Placing her hands on either side of Janet’s head, she pulled her mouth free, _“Please…”_ she begged.

Janet’s eyes were dark with need and she crawled over the glistening erection and sank on the shaft, her head rocking back on her shoulders when the clitoral phallus filled her. _“Oh my god!”_ she cried aloud and looked down into darkly impassioned blue when she felt Helen grip her hands, “I can feel you inside me, Helen!” She began to rock her hips and she whimpered at the feel of the enormous clitoris inside her clenching inner walls, “Oh... Oh, I can feel you so deep…” Her eyelids fluttered closed and she moaned as she rocked, _“Oh this can never end, Helen, never end never end never never never end…”_ She chanted the words softly and Helen watched, silent, content for the moment to simply experience the feel of her clitoris inside Janet.

Janet bit her lower lip and grunted when she felt Helen arch into her. _“Oh yes…”_ she opened her eyes, “it’s time for you to fuck me now, my love.” A smile tugged at her lips when Helen suddenly pulled her down and rolled on top.

 _“Yes…”_ Helen rasped, _“it’s time…”_ She gripped the small shoulders and began ramming her clitoral shaft hard, grinning ferally and grunting aloud, overwhelming sensual pleasure rocketing through her body and hotly firing every cell. Shaking violently, she pulled her clit free and hurried to straddle Janet’s face when she came, roaring her climax as an explosion of ejaculate blasted from her overly stimulated urethral sponge and Janet choked as she struggled to swallow it all.

Janet had cried out at the loss of the shaft ramming into her and she moaned aloud, “No! No! NO!” Until Helen thrust her purpling convulsing center over her mouth and ejaculated. Her loss transmuted into joy and just as suddenly ecstatic, she cried in rapture as the thick clear syrup-like ejaculate flooded her mouth and coated her face, running into her hair and down her throat. She laughed and cried in joy when Helen took care to drag her center down over her chest, coating her with cum as she came on her breasts and slid her still convulsing center down over her abdomen and between her legs.

 _“I’m still hard…”_ she rasped and fumbling with wet fingers and clitoral cock, she stuffed her thick shaft back inside Janet’s center, making her cry out in triumph.

 _“Oh, yes!”_ Janet cried, _“Yes, my love…”_ She pulled Helen into her arms and they slid wetly against each other as Helen returned to pumping her phallus within the clutching inner walls. Her mind registered the velvet silky wetness that rubbed and stroked against her smooth clit and she panted and cried out at the overwhelming sensations.

She withdrew and on her knees, flipped Janet onto her stomach and picking her up by the slender hips, rammed her member back inside the creamy depths, grinning and panting ferally when Janet cried out for more. Gripping the hips, she pumped for all she was worth, reveling in the wet, slapping sounds that filled the room as she rammed her hips against Janet’s backside.

 _“Oh god, I’m coming….”_ Janet whimpered and one-handed, Helen flipped her onto her back again and pumped with renewed vigor so she could watch as Janet’s head rocked wantonly from side to side until she climaxed. She gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists and screamed, feeling as though she was emptying her bladder when she came and the notion made her come even harder.

Helen buried her clit deep and held it there, bucking hard against Janet’s pelvis when she climaxed, her eyes half-lidded as she watched the agonized rapture that flooded Janet’s features and she laughed aloud when she felt the eruptions of ejaculate. On her knees, she continued to thrust into Janet’s hips, held suspended above the bed, impaled by Helen’s clitoral shaft. Helen bathed her hands in the flood and spread it up her abdomen and over her breasts, reveling blindly in the primal, animalistic feel on her skin. Dipping her hands into the burning spurts, she smeared ejaculate and urine alike over hers and Janet’s body.

When Janet finally eased down from the massive orgasm, Helen watched with still widely dilated eyes as she pulled her shaft free, grunting ferally. She grabbed two pillows and rolled Janet onto them facedown, elevating her pelvis. She admired the pert, muscled mounds and bent to sniff and bite the slick aromatic skin before kneeling between the spread limp limbs. She positioned the tip of her sodden clit against the puckered opening and pushed inside.

 _“Oh please, Helen…”_ Janet whimpered, _“more… I need more.”_

Helen’s eyes closed at the feel of the tight channel swallowing and closing around her cock. _“Oh my love…”_ she whispered, wrapping her arms around the limp wet form, _“I will take you so deep.”_ She arched into her, sinking her shaft until her hips pressed wetly against Janet’s backside.

Janet moaned long and low in her chest and she pried her hands from the sheet she clutched in tight fists and drove it beneath her, between her legs. A high-pitched keening sound issued plaintively from her throat as her fingers sought out her tiny, straining clit and she rubbed furiously as Helen pulled her clitoral phallus nearly free before again plunging deep.

Helen felt tears drip from her eyes as she repeatedly withdrew and sank her shaft as deep as it would go in Janet’s body, and she wept at the pleasure she felt between her legs and around her clit. Each time she slid back inside, she felt Janet clench the already narrow channel even tighter and she gasped and moaned at the exquisite pleasure/pain she felt. She pushed herself upright and grasping the hips again, watched her clit emerge and disappear into Janet’s puckered rear opening, stretched wide to accommodate the girth of her clit and she sobbed aloud. _“I love you…”_ she wept, feeling her body tremble and shake with the force of the oncoming orgasm, _“I love you, I love you I love you I love you…”_

Janet pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger and twisted the tiny erect organ hard when she came, crying out and sobbing with the intensity of Helens climax. She hunched, convulsing, her orgasm shaking her with the violence of a grand mal seizure and she collapsed on the bed while Helen continued to pump inside her.

As the waves slowed, Helen slid off to one side taking Janet with her. Wrapping her arms tightly around her again, both women wept weakly for long minutes until Janet pulled one of the scarred hands to her lips and kissed it, whispering, _“Stay here… stay inside me as long as you can.”_

 

~

 

Kate checked her watch as she the elevator rose, _It’s so early and I’m so bored…_ she moaned silently. _Just don’t say that out loud,_ a small inner voice chided, _or you-know-who will give you more work to do…_. She snorted derisively, _No shit…_ she readily concurred and when the elevator doors slid open she looked cautiously down the hall before exiting, _If Biggie’s not telling me to do something it’s Will… and god knows what crawled up_ his _ass and died for all his bitchiness lately…_ She shrugged inwardly, _He probably just needs to get laid…_ She was passing Magnus and Janet’s rooms when she thought she could hear someone scream and she froze, _Jesus!_ Her eyes opened wide, truly alarmed, _What the…_ she hurried to the wall and placed her ear against the carved walnut panel. Distantly, she could hear moaning and she abruptly pushed herself away again and hurried down the hall, _If only_ those _walls could talk…_ she snickered, entering her room and shutting the door, locking it. _And they’re pretty thick walls too._ She flicked on the light and shrugged out of her leather jacket. _So… what to do,_ she glanced at the TV in the corner, _watch a movie?_ She stripped off her clothes and opened the second drawer of her nightstand, _Actually,_ she sighed resignedly, _thanks to those two I think I’ll just make out with my vibrator until I fall asleep._

 

~

 

“We should probably get up and change the linens if nothing else.”

Janet felt the soft breath on her hair and she sighed deeply, “Alright, but I’m going to miss you.”

Helen snorted, chuckling, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I meant I’ll miss having you inside me.” Janet harrumphed quietly, “That was _amazing_ , Helen… I think… I thought somehow we’d never have that experience again… even though we brought the _Calbin_ home.

“I know…” Helen smiled against the soft hair, “it would be nice if we could stay like this forever…”

“It would.” Janet sighed again.

Helen gently rolled Janet onto her stomach and placing a hand on her hip, watched as she slowly pulled her clit free. Both women moaned, and Helen’s brows arched high when her clitoris emerged, flaccid but still large. “Oh my….” she mumbled and Janet rose stiffly to her knees,

“Huh…” she shrugged, gazing down at Helen’s flaccid organ, “it makes sense; the first time it stayed like that for two days, remember?”

“Well, yes,” Helen rose slowly from the bed, stretching her spine and making it pop satisfyingly, “but if it doesn’t go back to its original size by the morning it’s going to be very awkward trying to find a way to hide it and not have a bulge…”

Janet snorted, unable to take her eyes from the still enormous organ that dangled heavily between Helen's lean legs, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

~

 

Henry snickered, “I told you the hot water tank is fine, Will either needs to buy a bigger one to accommodate all of us on that floor or buy another one to go with what we got now.”

“ _You_ tell him,” Kate moaned, sitting slumped on the high stool across the worktable, “he’s _so busy_ running around like his hair’s on fire…” she grumped, “Which could be the case considering how much hair gel he uses…” She noticed Henry suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable and she pressed her lips together in annoyance, “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

“Morning.” Will had entered the lab and he walked around the table and into Kate’s eye line, “Remember the missing crate of Cypher Beetles I asked you to look for?”

“On it…” she sighed, giving Henry a dirty look as she left.

Henry looked up from the device he’d been working on, “So…” he greeted him and looked back down at the device, “What’s up?”

Will sighed heavily and shrugged, his hands jammed into his pockets, “I have a ton of work to do to and I’m tired of it…” He slumped on the high stool Kate had been sitting on, “So what are you doin’?”

“Well…” Henry looked up from the device, “I…” One of his screens beeped at him and he turned to the monitor, _“Ooo…”_ he grinned at the image of a pretty young woman holding her ID up to the camera, “It’s looks like the FBI is knocking on our door.”

 

~

 

“So…” Janet walked from the adjoining bathroom into their bedroom, “is the skirt working any better?”

Helen turned to her and planting her hands on her hips, “No…” she harrumphed, “it isn’t.”

Janet came to a stop in the middle of the room and regarded the bulge of Helen’s still large clitoris protruding through her black silk skirt.

“This is ridiculous…” Helen waved her hands exasperatedly and unzipped the skirt, stepping out of it.

“Maybe if you went commando and just let it…” Janet waved her hand at the large bulge in Helen’s panties, “you know… hang there.”

Helen sighed heavily; pushing her panties down her hips and over her clitoral phallus that flopped out of the constraining underpants, “I couldn’t…” she shook her head and returned the skirt to a hangar in their closet, “I would be too self-conscious…”

Janet stood riveted in the middle of the room, mesmerized by the movement of the heavy organ that danged and bobbed between Helen’s legs, and she licked her lips at the sight of Helen’s shapely bare backside when she passed her and walked to the closet.

She turned back to her, “And I doubt it would work, anyway.”

“None of your jeans worked?”

 _“No.”_ Helen’s response was emphatic, “they’re so low-cut now… like hip-huggers were in the sixties… When I tried laying it flat,” she pointed to her abdomen, “pointing up, it was so long the tip stuck out the top of the waistband.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus…” Janet sighed, “I wish I’d seen that.”

“Next time…” Helen sighed resignedly.

“How about tucking it?” Janet lifted a shoulder in a shrug, “don’t drag queens do that?”

Helen looked as if she was going to object and abruptly clamped her jaw closed, considering the idea and cocking her head to one side.

“Sit.” Janet pointed to the bed and when Helen dropped onto the edge of the mattress she knelt, pushing her knees apart, “Like this…” She gently pressed the length of Helen’s thick clitoral shaft down between the folds and licked her lips, _Steady now…_ she silently commanded her hotly throbbing center. She held the shaft inside thickening, engorging folds with one hand and bending the flaccid member, stuffed the tip into Helen’s moist center.

 _“Ah-ahhhh!”_ Helen moaned and hissed through tightly gritted teeth, _“Janet.”_

Janet concentrated on stuffing the length of the shaft inside until Helen’s clit lay firmly between her open folds, “There…”

 _“Oh dear…”_ Helen said, sounding faint.

“Of course,” Janet felt the shaft harden under her hand, “you’ll actually be having sex with yourself if this works.”

 _“It won’t work…”_ Helen muttered in a strained voice.

Janet licked her lips, feeling a wet heat pound demandingly between her legs, “I… uh…” the sight was overpoweringly erotic and she stood and began stripping off her clothes, “Although… _technically,_ you’re actually having sex with yourself _right now_.”

 _“Janet…”_ Helen gripped the sheets, trembling; the feeling of having her own clitoral cock stuffed inside her own center was overwhelming and she clenched her inner walls, moaning softly.

“Please, Helen, I’m already wet…” Janet stood, unzipping her skirt and pushing it and her panties to the floor.

Helen’s clit had begun to harden and it suddenly flipped from her cream-filled opening, flinging cum on Janet’s thigh as it stood defiantly, glistening and fully engorged and erect.

 _“Dear god.”_ They intoned in unison and Janet climbed onto her lap, hurrying to stuff the tip of the shaft in her opening and sank on its length. Helen leaned one hand back on the bed and wrapped her other around Janet’s waist and both clutched one another, moaning low in their chests.

 _“I cannot hide in here until this wears off…”_ Helen rasped, arching her hips upward into Janet’s body.

“You could hide it sitting behind our desk…” Janet husked, undulating on Helen’s lap, meeting her thrusts.

 _“Oh…”_ Helen panted into Janet’s hair, _“oh… no… if someone came in I’d… I’d be trapped.”_

 _“True….”_ Janet grunted, squeezing the phallus hard.

Helen began to cry in pleasure at the intense sensations, _“Oh! Oh! Oh, dear god I…”_

Both women came, shuddering, their bodies quaking and convulsing uncontrollably, their inner worlds blowing white as they rocked together, gasping and crying in aftermath.

 

~

 

Will opened the front door and the attractive young woman held up her ID again, “Will! Abby Corrigan, we trained together at Quantico?” Will looked confused and she hurried on, “We partnered in that forensic exercise on bone fragmentation?”

“Well…” he stammered, “wow… uh,” he tried to look as if he recognized her, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry to come unannounced,” she said, still smiling as she stepped past him and inside, “but I didn’t know where else to turn.”

“Hey, Will?” Kate entered the foyer from the hall and both he and Abby turned to her. “Oh, hey…” she waved, saying brightly, “sorry, I just wanted to let you know I didn’t find the crate and now I’m gonna hang out at the loading dock cuz’ another delivery is on its way…” she held out her hand, “I’m Kate…”

“Oh yeah,” Will gestured impotently, “yeah, Kate, this is…”

Abby took her hand, smiling, “Abby… Corrigan, I’m with the FBI.”

“Yeah… she’s,” Will pursed his lips, “with… them.” He gave Kate a look, “So… you’re on your way to the loading dock?”

“FBI?” Kate ignored, him, “so you and Will know each other?”

“We trained together,” Abby grinned good-naturedly, “but I don’t think he remembers.”

“Of course I do… I…” he gestured helplessly.

 “I work in behavioral analysis now,” Abby turned from him to Kate, “serial killers, stuff like that. Last month my boss put a stack of dead cases on my desk. I’m supposed to just file them away but,” she flashed a smile at Will, “you know me…” Her smile widened, “Or not… anyway I couldn’t resist taking a look.”

Will gestured, “Okay but what does that have to do with…”

“One of them was from around here,” she turned back to Kate, “Detective Stanley O’Farrell killed a priest?”

“Uh... yeah” Kate nodded, “I think I heard something about it.”

“Well, then you know what I mean when I say there was something hinky about it?”

“The…” Kate found her smile appealing and she nearly lost her train of thought, “guy said he was coerced and his family was locked up?”

“Yeah, exactly, but I think there’s more going on behind the scenes…”

“So,” Will interrupted, “what brings you here?”

”Well,” Abby turned back to him, “I just remembered that you were always really good at this kind of stuff… seeing things other people didn’t…” She shrugged and laughed, “And to be totally honest, I’ve heard rumors about this place; a lot of strange cases loop back here. I just thought you could help me interpret some of this data.”

Will crossed his arms uncomfortably, “What do you mean?”

She pulled a flash drive from her jacket pocket, “Just take a look at the O’Farrell File,” she turned to Kate again, “I think you’ll be surprised.” She went to hand the drive to Kate and when she reached for it she pulled it back teasingly, “Just kidding…” she laughed and handed it over.

 _Charming…_ Kate snorted and took the file, smiling, _and in this case that’s a good thing._

“And call me…” Abby handed her a business card and headed for the door.

“Okay… hey!” Kate waved the card, “you wanna’ go for something to eat or something… sometime?”

“Yeah,” Abby stopped at the door and grinned, “that sounds great.” Will’s jaw dropped and he clamped it shut again until Abby nodded, “Are you doing anything tonight?”

Kate stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, “I’m uh, going out with you?”

Will’s jaw dropped again and again he clamped it shut, feeling deflated.

“Great,” Abby smiled and reaching for the business card she gave to Kate, wrote an address on the back, “meet me here at seven?”

“Seven it is…” Kate took the card and waved it, “see you there… at seven.” She grinned and left.

“Thanks again, Will,” Abby shook his hand, “It was nice seeing you again.”

 

~

 

Janet brought up the cart with their lunch plates and leaving it in their office, knocked softly on their bedroom door before entering. Helen, wearing a kimono robe, had moved from their bed to an overstuffed chair and was reading emails on her tablet.

“So?” She closed and locked the bedroom door behind her, “I brought lunch, how are you doing in here?”

“It’s beginning to wear off.” She closed the program and shut the tablet down while Janet knelt between her legs and parted the robe, gently urging Helen’s thighs open.

“See?” Helen placed the tablet on the dresser, “It began shrinking about an hour ago… I’ve been checking it every fifteen minutes… I believe the rate of shrinkage is approximately…” She tried not to grip the arms of the chair when Janet stroked her hand and fingers over the clitoris that now only protruded from the outer labia by a couple of inches.

“And exactly _how_ …” Janet purred, “were you _checking_ yourself?” Helen only gasped and shuddered and Janet added, “You were touching yourself?”

“Well… yes…” Helen licked her lips, feeling her respiration and heart rate quicken, “Certainly _not_ with the... _uh….”_

 _“Uh…”_ Janet grinned softly, teasing, “like _what_ , my love? You mean you didn’t touch yourself sexually?”

 _“No…”_ Helen rasped.

“You didn’t masturbate?”

_“No.”_

“Why not?”

 _“Scientific in-inqui…”_ Helen jerked, leaning back in the chair and hooking her legs over the arms.

Janet rubbed the ball of her thumb over the tip of Helen’s purpling clitoris, “Really?”

Helen released an explosive breath, quaking stiffly at Janet’s touch, _“It’s not like I didn’t want to.”_

“Well,” she said in a low voice, “it’s certainly not regaining length in response to _my_ tactile stimulation…” She smiled at her, “Feel anything?” she asked innocently.

 _“You know I do, you cheeky…”_ Helen squirmed in her seat while Janet rubbed her clit.

“Good…” Janet bent her head and suckled the short thick organ into her mouth. She mouthed the bulbous tip, slurping loudly and when she felt Helen’s impending climax she pulled the stumpy shaft from her lips and pinching and squeezing and twisting the organ with her hand and fingers, slid her lips over the geyser she knew would come.

Helen gripped the upholstered arms of the chair and grunted her release, shuddering and jerking in the chair when she came, gasping at the feel of Janet feeding loudly on her squirts of ejaculate.

Janet made quick work of cleaning her center and folds before placing a reverent kiss on her clitoris, lightly mouthing the tip. “Well,” she sat back on her heels, “It didn’t get any bigger, so I guess we can assume it’ll go back to your original size and shape by dinner.”

 

***

 

“So, these files you gave me,” she waved the drive, handing it back to her, “where’d you get them from?”

“From my boss, it was in a huge stack of old stuff he wanted me to file, why?”

“They’re from _Tartarus_ … top secret satellite-fed database?”

“Wow,” Abby’s eye opened wide and she leaned across the table and whispered, “you’re kidding!”

“Yeah, well nobody has access to this stuff, not even us mystery sanctuary people.” Kate pulled out her tablet and powered it up, opening the file she downloaded, “Detective O’Farrell’s autopsy report…” she handed her the tablet, “I saw the official report’s cause of death and this ain’t it.”

“What’s different about it?”

“Well, to begin with ours said _aneurysm_ and this says _unknown_ but when I looked further…” She slid closer to her in the restaurant’s booth and tapped the screen forwarding past dozens of pages, “Check out the medical data... _all this_ was new to us.”

“Whoa…” Abby’s brows arched high, “you mean that wasn’t included in the official autopsy?”

“It was not.”

“So…” she leaned forward and whispered, _“it was suppressed?”_

“And that surprises you?” Kate asked in a droll voice.

“Okay so…” Abby pointed at the screen, “this is the stuff I couldn’t figure out.”

Kate stopped on a slide showing what looked like a group of cells, “See this?”

“Blood cells?”

Kate lowered her voice, “Those are Harper Mites. It’s a microscopic insect that floats harmlessly in the bloodstream until it’s exposed to ultrasonic radiation at which point they enter an accelerated reproductive cycle and create a blockage which could be mistaken as…” Kate’s brows arched.

 _“An aneurysm.”_ Abby finished. “Huh, so Detective O’Farrell _didn’t_ die of natural causes.”

“Nope…” Kate sighed, “he was murdered… by somebody using what we at the sanctuary call abnormals, as a weapon.”

 _“Abnormals…”_ Abby enunciated carefully, “you know that word isn’t normally used in the plural.”

“Ah…” Kate snorted, “Exactly… _normal_ being the operative word in your sentence there.” She saw the waiter and waved him over with the menu.

 

***

 

“Hey…” Henry caught up with Will as he waited for the elevator, “Feeling any better?”

“Not really,” he sighed heavily, “no.” He did a double take, “You look… happy.”

“Yeah,” he grinned, “I always feel pretty good when I talk to Erika.”

“Oh…” Will nodded, “That’s great. How’s she doing?”

“Great.” Henry enthused, grinning. He stole a look at him from the corner of his eye when the elevator doors opened and both entered, “Sill feeling bummed?” he asked, pressing the button for the residential floor.

“I guess…” Will shrugged inertly, “Know where Kate is?”

“Uh…” he frowned, shrugging, “no?”

“She’s on a date.”

“Really?” Henry’s brows arched in surprise, “With who?”

“With Abby Corrigan, the FBI agent who was here this morning.”

 _“Ohhh…”_ Henry nodded in understanding and when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, they exited. “This is the one who was your training partner or something?”

“Yep.” Will shuffled down the hall to his bedroom and Henry followed,

“Look…” He glanced furtively up and down the hallway to make sure they were alone, “You remember when you,” his voice dropped to a murmur, “ _helped me out_ that time… I was missing Erika?”

Will opened his bedroom door and turned to him, his brows arching hopefully, “Yeah?”

“Well…” Henry motioned for him to enter and followed him in the room, closing and locking the door behind him, “You said there was nothing wrong with a couple of guys just getting off so we could sleep at night.”

“I did...” Will stood uncertainly, “say something like that.” He cocked his head to one side, “you wouldn’t mind helping me out now?”

“Well…” he nodded, “yeah… we’re friends, right?” He pulled his shirt off over his head and Will followed suit.

“Great, Henry,” Will hurried out of his shoes and clothes, _Before he changes his mind,_ he thought and added, “I really appreciate this.”

Henry stepped out of his shoes, socks and jeans and just as he pushed his under wear down, Will knelt and took Henry’s already semi-hard erection in his mouth. Holding Henry’s narrow hips in his hands, he closed his eyes and concentrated on fellating the human penis that grew in his mouth. Breathing carefully through his nose, he slid his lips up the shaft, swallowing the length and feeling Henry’s hands on his head, let him establish the rhythm of his bobbing head. He was dimly aware that hair was growing under his hands where he held the thrusting hips and that the cock in his mouth was growing exponentially longer and extending a fair distance down his throat.

When he felt the hands and fingers on his head grow in length and the lupine claws dug slightly into his scalp he pulled the darkly colored hard cock from his mouth, taking care to mouth the tip and suck the away the heavy drops of pre-cum. When he looked up to thank Henry, the transformation was complete, and the werewolf Henry gripped Will’s bare shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Henry roughly turned him to face the mirror, bending him over the bureau.

“Uh…” Will could feel the tip of the saliva slick cock pressing into him and he pressed his lips together, _Okay, so no time for KY…_ He closed his eyes, feeling Henry’s hot wolf breath against his neck as, dog-like, he humped and thrust his length inside. As more length was pushed within, Will finally began to cry out, and he gripped the edge of the bureau until his knuckles showed white. _Jesus!_ He commanded his rectum, _Just relax and let him in already…_

Henry gripped the creamy white slender hips and sank the long shaft as far as it would go, and his lips curled into a canid smile when his enhanced hearing both heard and felt Will’s tiny, plaintive cries as he thrust into him. Growling low in his chest, he arched stiffly, curling his chest inward so he could watch the length of his cock emerge and then disappear into the stretched opening between Will’s spread cheeks.

Will moaned and sighed, relieved when his body finally began to relax and accept the long phallus impaling him. He realized his own cock was hard and he let go of the bureau with one hand so he could masturbate, _Oh yeah…_ he gasped inwardly, _this is more like it._ He smiled until Henry suddenly gripped his hips hard and lifting him from the floor, kept his cock buried to the hilt while he walked him to his bed. Henry dropped him unceremoniously on all fours on the mattress, _Okay…_ Will adjusted to the new position; _I guess we’re finishing up here…_

Henry suddenly spun Will onto his back, holding his slender legs aloft by the ankles. Only the tip of his long cock remained inside Will’s body and he pushed his legs forward until he gripped the backs of Will’s thighs just above the knee and thrusting fur-covered hips, buried his length inside once again.

Will closed his eyes, unable to look his transformed friend in the eye and grabbing his own erection again, began squeezing and pumping the hard shaft. _“Fuck me hard now, buddy…”_ he rasped, _“I really need to come.”_

Henry obliged, holding Will’s legs high and wide as he pumped inside for all he was worth, growling as he watched Will masturbate and whimper and moan.

 _“Oh god…”_ Will gasped and stiffened, emptying his testicles on his abdomen and chest. His body jerked as the cum spurted and Henry became rigid, a canid whimper escaping his throat as he followed suit, and emptied his fur-covered testicles into Will’s body.

A long minute passed, each lost in the throes of orgasm until Henry let go of Will’s legs and still buried inside, dropped his knees onto the bed and curled forward, placing his elongated werewolf hands on either side of Will’s body and bent to lick away the cum. Will watched with half-lidded eyes, feeling his testicles curl in fear at the sight of the long sharp teeth and wolf tongue that dragged across hotly across his skin. Panting, his eyes briefly met the golden wolf irises and he blinked when Henry’s human eyes suddenly returned and he stood, pulling his already shrinking cock free.

Will grimaced at the feel of it leaving his body and he lay limply on the bed, “Thanks, man.”

Restored to his human form, Henry quickly dressed, shoving his socks into his jean pockets, “Anytime, dude...” he said softy, shoving his bare feet into his shoes, “I appreciate you’re doing it for me.”

“Anytime…” Will waved weakly and Henry left, closing the door behind him. He rose cautiously from the bed and walked stiffly to his connecting bathroom; _I feel great, but I still feel like I have to shit a gallon of cum out my ass…_

 

***

 

“It’s not much…” Abby shrugged apologetically, “but then I usually don’t spend much time here.”

“All work and no play?” Kate stood in the middle of the mostly empty one bedroom apartment, “Although really, do we need much more than a TV and a couch when we want to relax?”

“When I’m alone…” Abby sighed, dropping her shoulder bag on the end of the couch, “It has to do.”

“Well now,” Kate sauntered over and draped her arms around her, “that sounds very sad…” She tilted her head for a kiss and Abby closed her eyes, smiling at the feel of Kate’s soft lips on hers.

The kiss deepened, and both women moaned when their lips parted and their tongues met. Heat quickly radiated off their bodies in waves and Abby pulled her mouth away,

“Listen,” she licked her bruised lips, “I just need to make it clear that I’m not looking for the typical lesbian-in-a-U-Haul-relationship…”

“Perfect.” Kate grinned and pulled her by the hand to her bedroom.

“I’m focused on my career…”

“Uh huh… that’s perfect…” Kate muttered, noting the unmade bed and began stripping off her clothes, “I’m just looking for someone nice to have a good time with, the sanctuary keeps me pretty busy.” Abby was still getting out of her clothes and Kate helped her, grasping the pert breasts and pulling her in for another heated kiss, “Does that work for you?”

Abby’s eyes closed and she moaned in pleasure, _“Oh definitely…”_ she gasped, pushing Kate onto the bed. Their arms and legs entwined and they rolled on the rumpled sheets as each woman fought for control, moaning and grunting gutturally at the feel of hot skin rubbing on hot skin. Kate finally managed to straddle one of Abby’s thighs and began grinding on the smooth flesh,

 _“Oh god… yeah…”_ she moaned, plunging her tongue back in Abby’s mouth. She undulated wantonly on her thigh, spreading her legs and opening her center. She bathed the soft skin with creamy cum that flooded from her depths and she shifted the hand squeezing and massaging the creamy white breast down between Abby’s legs. She briefly gripped and massaged what she assumed was a mound covered in blond pubic curls and slid a finger inside the flooded crease.

“Oh, Jesus-god!” Abby cried out, arching on the bed.

Smiling ferally, Kate eagerly slid the long digit inside and growled at the molten cum that enveloped her, _“Oh yeah…”_ she hissed, “That’s nice.” She quickly added two more fingers and pumped inside Abby’s writhing body while she wetly humped her thigh until their bodies became rigid and they cried out when they came. Kate frowned in concentration, determined to come as hard as she could while still thrusting inside Abby, and she felt long minutes pass while they convulsed in mutual climax. Even after the waves of mind-bending pleasure faded from Kate’s body she continued to weakly writhe and jerk and grunt in exquisite afterglow.

Abby lay boneless beneath her, and when she finally pushed the dark hair from Kate’s face she murmured, “Thank you… that was wonderful.”

Kate rolled off to one side, still holding her close, “We are _awesome…”_ she mumbled.

Abby snickered softly, “Can we be awesome again in a few minutes?”

 

***

 

Janet smiled, “Okay,” she clicked the confirmation button on her pad, “we’re in… and they promise the fridge and pantry will be stocked by the time we land…”

“And there’s no housekeeping?”

“Nope,” she powered down her tablet and stowed it in her bag, “we’re on our own.”

“Perfect.” Helen pulled her into the aircraft and pulled the folding ladder inside then closed and secured the door.

Janet stuffed her bag into the net attached to the back of the copilot’s seat before sliding into the cushioned chair and pulled the shoulder and seat belt over her shoulders. She and Helen were flying to Milan for a conference on Xana and Persanta; mythological creatures found in Spain. Henry called them midflight, saying he just received a call that the keynote speaker had suffered a death in her family and since the entire conference was based on her research, it was cancelled.

Helen climbed into the pilot seat and buckled herself in, “You’re able to act so quickly in these kinds of circumstances I sometimes wonder if you know in advance…”

“Excuse me?” Janet feigned shock, “Are you suggesting I’m psychic? Because I can assure you I am not.”

Helen pulled on her headset and stopped, regarding her, “I’m not so sure…” she said, sounding serious, “I don’t know how else to explain how you knew to bring so many sex toys…”

“For heaven’s sake!” Janet sputtered, chuckling, _“Firstly…”_ she sounded incredulous, “don’t I _always_ bring sex toys when we fly privately? _And second_ , unwinding after long days of sitting in a lecture hall… _of course_ I brought sex toys… and I only brought a few.” She adjusted her headset and settled in the seat.

Smiling, Helen powered up the single engine on the de Havilland Otter Seaplane and turning it one hundred-eighty degrees, rolled the ten-seat aircraft onto the tarmac. When Janet received the call that the conference was cancelled, Helen turned their jet around over the Atlantic and Janet consulted the map, hinting if they landed at Newark Liberty International they could rent a floatplane and fly to the Adirondack Mountains in New York for a brief vacation of sorts instead of going straight home. Quickly consulting her tablet, she said they could rent a cabin from one of the posh resorts that bragged of having cabins on remote lakes accessible only by air, and Janet knew of a friend to the sanctuary who had a seaplane in a hangar in Newark. Helen had chuckled indulgently until she realized Janet was serious and given the intensity of their lives of late, readily consented, calling Henry at the sanctuary to let him know their general destination and that they would be home on their original return date.

Janet first called the seaplane’s owner, who jumped at the opportunity to rent his plane for an extended weekend and Janet thanked him, calling the hangar housing the plane to alert the staff there to prepare it for departure within two hours. Helen watched, both amused and impressed as Janet then called the Newark tower, informing them of a change in their flight plan, requesting permission to land and then filed another flight plan for the seaplane. She then called the resort in the Adirondacks and reserved a cabin on Little Warren’s Lake, but only if the resort could guarantee it would be ready by their arrival late that afternoon.

“We should be there in less than two hours,” Helen grinned, “and the beautiful weather is supposed to hold.” She pulled in line behind a commercial jetliner, careful to keep her distance and stay to one side of the enormous engine blast. “Excellent idea, my love…” she leaned in her seat to plant a kiss on Janet’s smiling lips and she hummed appreciatively when she felt Janet’s tongue dart inside.

 _“Mmph…”_ Janet moaned, delighted at Helen’s response and she deepened the kiss, ignoring the awkward angle of her neck until a staticky voice crackled in their headsets, informing them they were cleared for takeoff.

Reluctantly, their lips pulled apart and both looked surprised at the cleared runway ahead of them. Helen powered up the engine and grinned lopsidedly at Janet, “You are the only person who could make me oblivious to the noise of a jumbo jet powering up for takeoff.”

Janet’s smile was smug and dreamy and she sighed, “Right back atcha’, my love.”

 

~

 

“Okay, good job Henry, tell Will and Kate too.” Janet severed the connection and settled back in her seat, “They found the Cypher Beetles and the person who infected them with _Tichus Barbarellus…”_

 _“Ooo…”_ Helen shook her head, “that’s bad.”

“Yes, the beetles became quite aggressive… anyway, it would seem that FBI agent, Abby Corrigan, that Kate’s been seeing…”

“Socially?” Helen wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” Janet snorted, “ _romantically_. She managed to shoot the thief who stole the beetles and who also murdered that police detective just as he was about to shoot our friend.”

Helen’s eyes darted to her, “He’s alright?”

“Perfectly, apparently Agent Corrigan is quite a good shot.”

“Well, we’ll have to send her a token of our appreciation.”

“I think Kate’s got that covered.”

Helen circled low over the lake until Janet pointed out the cabin, “That’s it...” She pointed, “The resort’s GPS marker says that’s our cabin.”

“It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?”

The seaplane, fitted with wheeled pontoons, was capable of landing on conventional runways and water alike, and Helen circled the lake once more to position for landing. She placed the pontoons smoothly on the water and they glided to the dock. Janet unbuckled the seat restraints and walked back to the door, opening it and dropping the folding steps; she hopped nimbly to the dock and tossed the mooring lines onto the plane while Helen cut the engines.

The cabin was roomy even though it only had one bedroom for two, “Oh, this is nice…” Helen exclaimed softly when they entered the beautifully crafted wooden structure, “Really, Janet…” she turned to her, “excellent choice.”

Janet tilted her head for a kiss and smiled, “Thank you.” She turned back to the room, “I like that the kitchen is open to the rest of the room and right across from the fireplace.”

“Hmm…” Helen agreed, walking to the back, “I noticed a second chimney…” She disappeared in the bedroom and Janet heard her, “Ah, yes… how nice, there’s another stone fireplace in here too.” She leaned out the doorway, _“Perfect…”_ she said silkily, making Janet laugh.

 

***

 

“You’re gonna’ have to file all those cases your boss dumped on you, you know.” Kate walked her to the door.

“Yeah,” Abby sighed, “but not this one.”

“No,” Kate agreed, “not unless you want to end up like me.”

“Would that be so bad?” Their smiles were brilliant and Abby shrugged, “Well, I should go.”

“Yeah,” Kate nodded and put a hand on her arm when she turned to leave, “Look, I believe you… that you’re not going to tell anyone about…” she shrugged, “you know… Which is why I’m going to give you a tour of this place… whenever you want to come back for it.”

“I’d like that.” Abby’s smile widened and she leaned in for a kiss.

“And while it’s on my mind,” Kate arched a brow suggestively, “thanks for spending the night.”

“My place next time?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be out of town for the next two days for a class… how about when I get back?”

“Oh,” Kate assured her, “I’ll be there.”

 

***

 

After settling in, both women stood in front of the wide windows with stunning views of the lake, their arms draped around each other, each lost in what felt to both like an endless kiss,

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet hummed in pleasure. _My god she’s a good kisser…_ Her felt her stomach growl and she pulled her lips away, snickering, “Helen…” she murmured, “I could stay here like this all night, but the sun finished setting and I’m starving…” Her grin was lopsided as she pulled her by the hand to the kitchen, “And I need to eat food if I’m going to have the energy to eat you later.”

“Oh my,” Helen emitted a throaty chuckle, “I’m going to hold you to that then…”

After checking the contents of the fridge and the pantry, they busied themselves in the kitchen area, deciding simple deli-style sandwiches and salads sufficed for dinner.

“Wine or… ice tea?”

“I’d like to keep my senses about me,” Helen murmured in an innocent voice, “tea, please.”

They ate by candlelight, choosing to light a fire in their bedroom for the night. When they finished they readied for bed, neither woman admitting how tired she was. Helen had coaxed a merry blaze in the fireplace and Janet piled the pillows high against the headboard so they could curl up together while they watched the flames.

Already in bed, Janet beheld Helen’s body in the firelight; _The scars only make her more beautiful…_ She blinked, cocking her head to one side, _I always say that I suppose… but each time she survives… each time she recovers… with more scars, the more I love her._ The bruises and lacerations from Adam Worth had finally faded, Janet had watched the scars on Helen’s neck fade and she had noted, with considerable relief, when Helen finally began to recover from the debilitating effects of the cure they had procured from Praxis. Once her body was cleansed from the radiation poisoning Worth had contaminated her with, she began to workout again and recover her strength. _She looks wonderful…_ Janet felt the all too familiar tingle and throb between her legs and she forbade her fingers from straying there.

Confident the fire would burn without further attention, Helen stood and walked back to the bed, “That should be good for a few hours, at least...” She slid under the covers and gathered the petite form in her arms.

“You always do that well…” Janet sighed, snuggling in the strong arms and tilted her head for a kiss.

Helen sank into the pillows behind her and let her eyes drift closed. No matter where she was on the earth, if she and Janet were apart, all she had to do was remember how Janet’s lips felt on her own to find her center; _To find a peaceful moment and feel my home… to feel Janet in my arms._ The kiss was long and slow and they moaned softly as their tongues languidly entwined and caressed the other. Long minutes passed this way until Helen finally murmured,

“I forgot to check, are you able to grip the headboard?”

Panting, Janet pulled the covers from their nude forms, _“I don’t know…”_ she rasped, pushing the covers further down the bed, _“lie down…”_

Obligingly, Helen slid further down the mattress and turned on her side, her tongue already extending past her lips in anticipation of the delights to fall upon it. Janet inverted herself, pushing on Helen's hips until her far leg fell back. Parting the thighs and labia further with her hands and fingers, Janet suckled the wide bulbous clit with her lips, sucking it firmly in her mouth. She felt Helen push up a leg and she moaned aloud when she felt Helen’s tongue plunge in her depths. She cried out and moaned into Helen's flesh, sliding her feasting mouth over the flooded florid opening and fed on the thick rush of cream.

Helen grunted aloud and her hips began bucking into Janet’s face in growing urgency. Wrapping her arms around the slender hips, she pulled Janet’s center onto her face hard, and she growled as her tongue stretched beyond its limit into the steaming depths. She raked the edge of her teeth along the hyper-sensitized tissue and a keening cry tore from her throat when Janet made her come. She suckled the flooded opening hard, unable to do more as her body trembled and shook violently when she ejaculated forcefully in Janet’s relentlessly feasting mouth. She could feel and hear the ejaculate as it exploded from her body and she cried out into the tender flesh she devoured, the most primitive part of her brain opening her mouth wide so she could catch both the creamy salt-sweet cum and squirts of Janet’s sweet clear ejaculate.

Janet’s moans were desperate and plaintive when she climaxed, her body wildly convulsed and she could barely keep her arms wrapped around Helen’s thighs while they came, certain the transcendent white that blinded her inner vision would blind her permanently. Cum filled her mouth and she gulped and swallowed as if she was dying of thirst. Tears streamed from her eyes and when Helen’s powerful spasms began to fade Janet sobbed aloud, her body continuing to surge and tremble against Helen's mouth. Suckling the opening of all traces of cum, Janet returned to suckle the clit, needing the comfort of a pacifier while her heartbeat slowed to a more normal rate.

Helen sighed and groaned and she nuzzled the flesh, licking and laving Janet from clit to perineum and back again. Rolling onto her back, she pulled the puffy tender tissues onto her chest and blearily opened her eyes, gazing at Janet’s open center, an exhausted smile tugging at her lips when her nose detected the lingering sensual scent. Lying on top of her, Janet contented herself with keeping her lips buried inside Helen's outer labia, and cradling her head against a strong, lean thigh, continued to suckle the large clit gently until both women fell asleep.

 

~

 

Sunlight filtered through the thin drapes and Janet stretched in the bed, emitting a huge yawn.

“Good morning…”

She could hear the smile in the greeting and Janet smiled in return, “I wanna’ kiss you…” she grinned, “but maybe I should brush my teeth first.”

Helen gripped her upper arms and pulled her down for a deep kiss, “Kiss me first…” she grinned, rubbing her palms over Janet’s full breasts, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Her grin widened when she saw Janet’s eyes become smoky and half-lidded, _“Ah… yes…”_ she murmured, “I think we need a few more minutes in bed.” She pinched and squeezed the already rock-hard nipples and when Janet gasped and leaned into her hands she abruptly pulled her into an encircling arm and kissed her as hard as the hand continuing its ministrations on the distended breast. When Janet began to grunt gutturally, she slid her mouth down her throat and chest until she sucked the erect nipple in her mouth. Suckling with her lips and tongue, she slid her hand down the quivering abdomen and between her legs.

_“OhjesusgodHelenplease…”_

“Hmm?” Helen hummed into her breast.

_“Oh please fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!”_

Helen devoured the breast and nipple in her mouth and plunged three fingers deep inside Janet’s molten center. She grunted and moaned into the flesh just as loudly as Janet grunted until she came, screaming aloud, jerking and squirting into Helen’s hand while her fingers plundered and plunged deep inside.

When she felt Janet’s orgasm fade and her body became limp, she rolled her gently onto her back and straddled a thigh. Keeping her fingers inside, she bathed the slender limb with hot cum and straining to keep her eyes open, she gazed down at the blissful expression on her love’s face as she wetly ground and humped the thigh between her legs. She stroked and undulated her open hungry center on the soft, slick skin until she shuddered in climax, crying out again, this time with her head thrown back in unrestrained release.

Limp in exhausted afterglow, Janet watched Helen come, and she smiled tiredly when her head dropped on her shoulder, breathless and panting in the aftermath. _If moments in our lives are eternal, then these are the moments I want to live forever..._

 

They finally rose from the bed and showered together, and when they finished they stayed nude, content to stay indoors and enjoy each other’s company. They ate fruit for breakfast and wandered out to the deck that overlooked the lake, lying together on a cushioned chaise lounge.

“Should we go for a hike?”

Helen sighed, smoothing her hands over Janet’s bare back, “We could… but if we did we’d have to wear clothes …”

Janet could hear the hesitancy and she grinned, “Well, then…” she said silkily, rubbing her length against her, “maybe we’ll revisit that idea again later… before we leave.”

“Agreed.”

Janet snuggled against her, feeling lazy until Helen murmured into her hair,

“So which sex toys did you bring?”

Janet grinned against Helen’s breast, “Well…” her voice was muffled against the soft flesh, “I didn’t bring that many… I _did_ bring lube,” she sighed, “if nothing else we need it for the anal beads.”

Helen felt her center tighten and tingle and she moistened her lips, “Oh my…” she breathed, “and what else did you bring?”

“Oh…” Janet pressed her nose into the soft yielding breast, “I brought some of _Dobbie’s Calbin_ …”

“Oh…” Helen sighed deeply, feeling her clit tighten and tingle demandingly, _“oh, my…”_

“Just a small bottle…” Janet grinned, knowing she’d be able to smell Helen’s rising ardor soon enough. “and I brought the vapor bell too.”

 “Well then,” Helen's voice was as soft as her caressing hands, “I suppose since we know now how to use it without overdosing we could begin…” Smiling, Janet suckled a plump nipple, biting gently, _“Oh…”_ Helen moaned, _“now?”_

Janet released the nipple with a loud slurp, “Why not?” She smiled silkily and rose from the chaise. Helen fairly leapt from the lounger and followed her inside. Janet left her weekender bag of necessities in the living room and she fished out the sex toys she brought for the trip. She laid them on the glass coffee table and Helen sat on the sofa, licking her lips in feral anticipation when she saw the large jelly anal beads, Realdoe double phallus and leaf vibrator.

“Ah…” Janet exclaimed triumphantly, “here it is.” She withdrew the small battery-operated cup warmer and turned it on, placing it on the table then pulled two soft padded bags. She zipped them open and withdrew a small glass bottle and a small glass dome they called the vapor bell. She unscrewed the bottom lid from the bell and careful to hold the glass vial away from her nose, unscrewed the diminutive eyedropper from the bottle and squeezed three tiny drops onto the bottom lid of the bell. She quickly returned the dropper to the bottle and screwed it shut and moving just as quickly, placed the glass bell over the lid and gently screwed it shut. Helen watched as she placed the bell on the warming plate and activated the stopwatch feature on her phone. After ten seconds passed she removed the bell and shut off the plate and her phone, “So,” arched her eyebrows questioningly, “who’s first?”

“Me…” Helen licked her lips again, “If that’s all right.”

Janet pretended to consider her words while she examined the vapor-filled bell, “Oh… I think that works just fine for me…” She smiled at her and slid from where she sat on the coffee table to kneel on the rug between Helen’s legs. Helen quickly pulled some throw pillows behind her and scooted until she sat on the edge of the sofa, her legs spread. She pulled the outer labia wide, exposing the wide structure of her clitoris and unscrewing the cap, Janet quickly clamped the small glass bell over Helen’s clit.

“Feel it now?” Janet’s eyes were dark and sultry and Helen nodded, feeling her heart rate increase until a hot jolt of pleasure bolted through her center and she cried out,

 _“Oh!”_ She jerked, _“Oh yes…”_ she hissed, her back arching stiffly off the couch as her clit suddenly hardened. This was their third time to use _Dobbie’s Calbin_ since she and Janet determined safe dosage and the new reduced dosage of only three drops allowed her to be more fully present and experience feeling her clitoris grow to enormous proportions instead of slamming her senses into to overload. With only three drops, she was able to enjoy watching her clit grow and revel in the rapturous sensations between her legs that radiated through her abdomen, warming her breasts, distending them and making her mouth water for Janet’s taste.

Janet removed the glass bell, replacing the bottom and left it on the glass table behind her. Helen’s clitoris had only grown three inches and she clambered onto her lap, straddling her. Using her fingers to open her labia, she closed her eyes as she sank onto the growing shaft, _“Oh… my love…”_ she rasped, “this time I want to feel you grow inside me.”

Helen panted, breathless at the feel of Janet’s hot creamy center enveloping her clit that suddenly lurched within the silken walls as it continued to grow in length and girth. Janet rocked on her lap, her head lolling on her shoulders while she moaned at the sensation of the growing clitoral shaft inside.

 _“Oh… I’m in heaven, Helen…”_ she murmured, her voice thick with emotion, _“Having you inside me…”_ She opened brimming eyes and her voice broke when she gazed down into dark blue, _“Clit, tongue, fingers… it’s… it’s sublime.”_ a small sob escaped her, _“I love you so much…”_

Helen sat up, sliding her hands around her, pulling her close until they could breathe each other’s breath. Tears dripped silently from widely dilated eyes and Helen pressed her forehead against Janet’s as her hips thrust upwards, meeting Janet’s as she ground and undulated on her erection.

They rocked, thrusting and undulating together, and when Janet appeared to be climbing toward an orgasm Helen whispered, _“All fours on the couch…”_

Janet squeezed the shaft inside her, making Helen groan, _“Alright…”_ she whispered, her voice barely audible. She climbed off, her eyes half-lidded and Helen drew a shaky breath when she saw her cream-coated phallus pull free, still rock-hard. Janet rolled onto her knees on the edge of the couch, holding the back for support. Grabbing the lube and beads, Helen inserted the tip of her clit back into Janet’s puffy, flooded opening and slid back inside.

“ _Oh god, yes…”_ Janet’s back arched, eager to receive her length, _“back where you belong.”_

Helen grinned, flipping back the cap; she placed the applicator tip inside Janet’s puckered opening, making her hiss at the cool sensations filling her backside when she squeezed the tube. Confident she had inserted enough, she pulled the tip free and capped the tube, tossing it then began inserting the beads.

Janet closed her eyes, utterly focused on the sensations of the jelly beads being pushed into her backside. The beads began small and grew in size and she bucked against the clitoral phallus inside her and the beads slowing filling her rear channel. Helen buried the entire strand inside, pressing the T-shaped handle on the end flat against her spread muscled mounds and began pumping her shaft again,

“Comfy?” she husked, her eyes riveted on the sight of her shaft appearing and disappearing into Janet’s body, mesmerized by the sight of lube and cum that squirted and ran from the dual openings.

 _“Oh please, Helen…”_ Janet begged, “Take me now… _please.”_

Helen gripped the slender hips and began to thrust in earnest, and after a full minute both women were moaning and grunting in carnal pleasure, the sounds of Helen’s cock and pelvis slapping wetly against and into Janet, sounding in loud counterpoint to their wanton cries.

Breathing raggedly, Helen began to shake rigidly as she pumped inside and she grunted, _“Oh I’m coming!”_ She rammed her phallus deep and hard, firmly anchoring her hips against Janet’s and convulsed when she climaxed, shouting and trembling as the convulsive waves seized her, the violent surge of pleasure crashing through every cell in her body. Gripping Janet’s hips, she nearly lifted her from the couch as she roared her climax, her body still undulating until the orgasm began to lose its hold on her.

Janet shouted her approval, and when she heard Helen sob raggedly she felt her own climax descend and she cried out, “ _Oh Helen I’m gonna come! I’m gonna…”_

Helen began to thrust inside her again, and when she saw Janet begin to shudder in release she grasped the handle on the beads and slowly pulled them free, tears of joy streaming down her face, watching her clit pump inside one opening while the jelly beads emerged from the other.

Janet felt the large beads rub against Helen’s shaft through the thin membranes separating the two channels and she cried out, shouting her climax as Helen pulled them free. _“Oh Helen, oh Helen OhHelenohHelenohHelen!”_ she shouted, crying while her body convulsed and shook in orgasmic fury.

Helen pulled the beads free and tossing them on the glass table behind her, gripped the slender hips and matched her rhythm to the waves of pleasure that coursed through Janet’s body, slowing only when her cries and body began to slow and her shouts slowed into low moans and whimpers.

 _“Oh dear god…”_ Janet murmured hoarsely, _“Oh god, Helen, you are so good at that…”_

Smiling beatifically, Helen pulled her clit free and slipped it into the widened rear channel, making Janet moan weakly. Holding the petite form against her chest, Helen rolled until she was sitting on the couch, Janet lying limply face-up on top of her. She rested her feet on the coffee table and draped the slender limbs over her bent knees. Janet arched her back and settled against her, moaning softly at the feel of Helen’s clit buried in her backside.

 _“Stay here?”_ Janet whispered, her voice faint.

“Yes…” Helen smoothed her hands languidly over Janet’s chest, massaging the breasts and softly squeezing and rolling the softening nipples between her fingers for long minutes before her right hand slid down over her abdomen and smooth mound. Looking around the top of Janet’s head, Helen watched her fingers pull open the inner and outer folds and moving her bent knees farther apart, spread Janet’s legs open further, _“So beautiful…”_ she rasped, and scooped at the drying cum, sucking the fingers in her mouth and licked away the precious nectar. The fingers on her other hand soothingly stroked and rubbed Janet’s small clitoral hood, and Janet moaned softly when she felt Helen’s fingers slid inside her depths again, drawing out the remaining cum.

“Oh Helen…” she sighed, feeling for the hand and drawing it to her lips, sucking her essence from the long elegant fingers.

Helen’s eyes fluttered closed and she trembled slightly, both from the sensation of Janet’s tongue suckling her fingers and from the feel of her steadily softening clit inside Janet’s well-lubricated backside, “I need to wash up…”

Janet sighed heavily, “I’ll check the time… we should probably have some lunch.”

Helen moved her hands to hold the backs of Janet’s knees and held them gently aloft while she lowered her feet to the floor and just as gently rolled Janet onto her side on the couch so she could pull out.

She bit her lips together as she slowly pulled her clitoral shaft from the tender, widened channel. She smoothed her hand over Janet’s hip and muscled mound before curling over her form and placed a soft kiss on her mouth, “Want to try it next?”

Janet’s brows arched in disbelief, “Are you really okay with me trying it?”

“Yes…” Helen placed a kiss on her temple, “I don’t want to deprive you of this experience…” She got up from the couch and pulled Janet to her feet, “I can’t help being a worrier when it comes to you.” She draped her arms around the petite form and pulled her close, “That first time… you were pretty sick initially and we were so far from help.”

“You know I don’t remember it that way…” Janet teased and pulled her down for a kiss. Gripping Helen’s hair, she thrust her tongue in Helen’s mouth, and the feel of Helen’s thick heavy phallus pressing into her made her plunder her mouth with more passion than she intended. Her clit, center and rear channel all pulsed and tingled in satisfying afterglow, and she fought to control her excitement at finally being able to try a direct application of _Dobbie’s Calbin_ vapor on her clitoris. She pulled her mouth away with a gratifying slurp, “Come on…”

She pulled her by the hand to the bathroom and while Helen washed her clit in the shower, Janet sat on the toilet, relieving herself and expelling the lube from her backside. When she finished she washed at the sink and Helen emerged from the shower, toweling herself dry.

Janet loved watching Helen’s large clit bob heavily between her legs; she loved how it hung from between her labia, just below the neatly trimmed dark blond curls and flopped between the lean, muscular thighs. _But I love seeing it when it’s her regular bulbous size too,_ she thought, watching her shapely backside as they left the bathroom and made for the kitchen area, _I love how it peeks out between the folds, and how it feels in my mouth…_

They ate a lunch of fresh fruit and bread and what the resort bragged was a locally made butter. Curled together on the couch, they watched in amusement as a black bear wandered onto their deck and sniffed at the chaise lounge they had lain on that morning,

“Is that envy?” Helen murmured, and Janet could hear the smile in her voice.

The bear eventually left and Janet smoothed her hands down the valley between Helen’s breasts and over her abdomen until she combed her fingers through the dark blond between her legs and palmed her shaft, “I’m ready now…” she purred.

Helen felt her _Calbin_ -enhanced clitoris twitch and tingle in response and she grinned, “Well, then I guess it’s time.” She slid from their embrace and sat on the glass coffee table to prepare the _Calbin_ as Janet had done.

“I get three drops too.”

Helen snorted indulgently; “Alright…” she murmured quietly as she placed three small drops of the flower essence on the glass bottom then quickly screwed it onto the glass bell. She repeated the process of heating the bell on the warming plate for ten seconds until vapor filled the bell then quickly shut down the plate and timer app on the phone, “I take it you’re ready…”

Janet’s grin was feral, “Oh yes…” She had piled pillows behind her as Helen had and spread her legs wide, her fingers holding her folds apart, “I can’t wait to see what happens.”

Just because the _Calbin_ had triggered a response in Helen that made her clitoris grow to enormous proportions, it did not guarantee Janet would have the same response when the _Calbin_ vapor was directly applied to her own small organ. Because of the source blood she carried in her veins and all the abuse Helen’s blood had been subjected to over her long life, radiation poisoning chief among the assaults, they could only guess at the result on normal blood. When Janet inhaled the concentrated _Calbin_ in Dobbie’s Hobbit-like dwelling, her body initially reacted violently in an attempt to reject the intense molecules before the aphrodisiacal qualities took hold, creating an unquenchable desire for sex that lasted for two days.

Helen drew a careful breath and knelt on the floor, between Janet’s spread legs. She unscrewed the bottom of the bell and placed the dome over the small hooded clit. Several long seconds passed until Janet’s body jerked beneath Helen’s hand, _“Oh!”_ Janet cried, arching on the cushions, _“Oh god!”_ She jerked again and Helen removed the bell,

“Okay, clearly that is enough.” She screwed the bottom back on the bell and left it on the table. When she turned back to Janet, her eyes widened in surprise, _“Oh, my love…”_ she whispered; Janet’s clitoris was indeed growing in length and girth, and she understood Janet’s analogy of watching a plant grow in time-lapse photography. The thin organ waved slightly in the air as it grew, slowly elongating in height and girth.

 _“Oh Helen…”_ Janet moaned at the intense pleasure she felt between her legs, _“oh it feels… oh it feels so good.”_

Helen looked into widely dilated brown eyes and realized her mouth was watering, “Ready?” Placing her hands over Janet’s, she bent to her task and mouthed the pink tip.

Janet arched stiffly on the couch, and when she arched her pelvis, her slender five-inch clitoris disappeared between Helen’s caressing lips and into her mouth. Helen gripped the hands beneath hers and both cried out. _Dear god…_ Helen hummed and moaned as she suckled the smaller shaft, delighting in the feel inside her mouth as much as Janet’s moans and cries.

Janet whimpered and gasped and moaned aloud; her eyes bulged at the new sensation of having such a large clitoris and her body trembled rigidly at the sight and sensations of Helen loudly fellating her. _“Oh Helen!”_ she cried, _“Coming!”_ She shouted, unable to form a simple sentence, _“COMING!”_

Helen pulled the phallus from her mouth, raking the edge of her teeth along the hyper-sensitized surface. She squeezed the shaft tight in her fingers and when Janet screamed, she clamped her mouth over her center and urethra alike and Janet rewarded her with a steaming blast of ejaculate and thick creamed cum shot from her center. Janet screamed and cried in tandem with her thrashing torso as the mammoth climax radiating from her throbbing clit slammed through her body. Helen milked the shaft, rubbing the tip with her thumb, letting her climax dictate the strength and ferocity of her hand and feeding mouth until she felt Janet’s massive convulsions begin to subside and Janet twitched and quaked weakly beneath her.

She took her time licking the hyper-sensitized tissues clean, savoring the combined sexual nectars on her tongue, and when she finally raised her head, she looked deeply into red-rimmed brown eyes,

 _“Oh Helen…”_ Janet rasped, shaking her head from side to side, _“oh Helen… that was…”_

“Now you know what it’s like for me…” She gave her a watery smile, suddenly feeling overcome with emotion, “When I take the _Calbin_ , this is what I feel when we make love.” She rose and gathering Janet’s limp form in her arms, lay her on the couch. “This is what it feels like when I’m inside you…” she said softly and straddling her hips, held the slender shaft in place as she sank on its point, her eyes slamming shut as she felt the phallus slide inside her hungry cream-filled center.

Janet gripped the strong thighs on either side of her and felt her back bow off the cushions, _“Oh Jesus!”_ she cried, _“Oh Helen!”_ Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, _“Oh, I’m inside you…”_ she wept and Helen rocked on the shaft, tears dripping from her eyes. _“Oh sweet Jesus…”_ Helen grasped her hands and they locked eyes, _“This is what you feel…”_

 _“It is…”_ Helen let go of her hands and placed them on either side of her head so she could kiss her while she ground on the tender shaft, squeezing it with the strong inner walls and laughing softly when Janet cried out again, her body bucking rigidly beneath her. She felt her own large clitoral phallus sliding between engorged folds and on the soft denuded mound and weeping for joy, rocked on the shaft with increasing vigor until a keening cry tore from Janet’s throat and she came, gasping wildly and sobbing.

Helen’s inner muscles clenched hard and her eyes squeezed tightly shut when she climaxed, growling and grunting loudly when she ejaculated on Janet’s flesh. A helpless mewling sound issued from Janet’s throat and she wept as their sweat-slick bodies slowed.

 _“Oh Helen…”_ Janet rasped breathlessly, _“Oh Helen look.”_

Helen pushed herself into a sitting position above her, “What? Are you alright?”

Janet snorted in amusement, “I am _beyond_ fine… _and you’re hard again.”_

Panting, Helen smiled down first at her erection and then at Janet, “Well, then… to bed with us.” Raising her hips, both women moaned at the loss of Janet’s clit and Helen rose rather shakily from the couch and helped Janet stand, “Need a rest or are you ready for more?”

Janet licked too dry lips and pulled Helen behind her as she shuffled to the bedroom, distantly noting her still hard clitoral shaft, “Oh no… there’s no rest for the wicked…” she chuckled, “or us.”

Helen followed; a grin on her face as she regarded her own and Janet’s hard-ons. They left the covers pulled back and when they climbed onto the mattress, Janet tilted her pelvis and held her legs wide; elevating her erection and flooded center in silent offering and Helen straddled her hips, facing away from her. Sitting on Janet’s erection, she felt her heart rate quicken at the feel of Janet’s clit inside her again and she pulled Janet’s legs up on either side of her; tilting her pelvis more and bending forward, she pushed her own erection down and into the hot, cum-filled opening.

 _“Ohhh…”_ Janet’s voice wavered and she quaked at the realization that they were now simultaneously penetrating one another.

Helen rolled them onto their sides and arching stiffly, they moaned and cried out while Helen simultaneously rode Janet’s clitoral shaft and pumped her own in Janet’s sodden depths. The sensations were mutually overwhelming, as each woman penetrated and was penetrated by the other and Helen felt her inner vision blow white as she screamed, drowning out Janet’s ragged cries when they climaxed, both grunting gutturally as their minds broke free and they joined in transcendence as One.

When Janet regained consciousness Helen had collapsed on her side, and she curled toward her, her hands grasping, _“Helen?”_ She rasped, _“Helen are you alright?”_

Helen blearily opened an eye and stared across the room at the open doorway, _“Janet…”_ she whispered and slowly twisted on the bed, unsteady on her hands and knees, “Are you alright?” Crawling to her, she pulled the small, still trembling form in her arms and collapsed on the bed again, facing her.

Janet sighed, smiling weakly, _“That was…”_

 _“Intense…”_ Helen finished for her, “to say the least.”

Janet made a softly explosive sound, sounding like a muffled bark of laughter and grinned lopsidedly, “I wonder if the bear heard us.”

Helen chuckled, “I think we can safely assume everyone within five miles heard us.”

Grunting with effort, Janet looked down at their dual clitoral shafts, “No doubt...” she concurred.

Helen snorted tiredly and crawled across the sweat and cum-sodden bed sheets, inverting herself on the bed. Janet shuddered when Helen sucked the length of her clit in her mouth and she pulled on Helen’s thigh, dragging herself across the mattress. Mouthing the tip coated with her drying cum, she swallowed her length, moaning on Helen’s clit when she felt Helen’s lips, tongue and teeth clench around her own.

They spent the reminder of the day inverted in each other’s embrace, each woman fellating the other to orgasm, drinking from urethral sponges squirting ejaculate and centers still filling with cum. It was dark and Janet shuddered in the chilled room, huddling against Helen,

“Oh, it’s getting cold…” she groaned.

“And dark.” Helen turned on the bed and placed a grateful, if exhausted kiss on her lips, “I’ll get a fire started, and I think we should eat whatever’s handy for dinner.”

Janet dragged herself from the bed and stopped, looking down at hers and Helen’s flaccid but still elongated clits, “Well…” she smiled, marveling at how her flaccid clitoris hung between her thighs and denuded labia, “I’ll be happy if I have the energy to just spend the rest of the night looking at them in admiration…”

Helen smiled and pulled her in her arms, grasping Janet by her pert buttocks and lifting slightly, pulled them together until their clitoral shafts pressed into one another. Janet whimpered and mewled and Helen rasped, _“There’s always tomorrow… so we’ll need a good night’s sleep.”_

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet pulled her down for a kiss, “and we have two more days?”

“Three, actually…” Helen pulled back to regard her, “is that too much?”

“With you?” Janet snorted, _“Never…”_ she let go reluctantly and walked naked into the dark living room, feeling her dangling clit bounce between her legs, “We are gonna be _exhausted_ when we get back.”


End file.
